1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a burglarproof device, and more particularly to a vehicle burglarproof system and a vehicle burglarproof method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of early burglarproof devices used in vehicles are mechanic burglarproof devices which incapacitate the mechanisms or control devices of the vehicles by using mechanic locks. Along with the rapid advance in technology, electronic burglarproof devices incorporated with computer and electronic technology start to be used in vehicles. Electronic burglarproof devices provide burglarproof function through key chips. A conventional electronic burglarproof device recognizes the owner of a vehicle according to a key chip, hence effectively reducing occurrences of vehicle theft. Once the vehicle owner misplaced his/her key chip, anyone who holds the key chip can unlock the vehicle and start the engine.